


House Training

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom!Lance (Voltron), M/M, Modern AU, Multiple mentions of sexytimes and like a sentence at the end, Omorashi, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy pads, Sub!Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance’s puppy needs a little more training.





	House Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batteryfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryfics/gifts).



> I wanted to write something and this is what happened. 
> 
> I own nothing.

Keith whined pitifully, his gaze set intently on his master’s form, sprawled out and relaxed on the living room couch. The man was reading a thick novel, the binding of which frustratingly covered his face from the other’s view. If Keith didn’t know any better, he would think he was ignoring him. 

 

The opposite was obviously true, though, as another whine from the black-haired male caused the brunette to lower his book to rest open on his chest, revealing his blank, yet slightly hardened gaze. His eyes scanned the other’s body, making sure he hadn’t moved from his kneeling position over the puppy pad he’d placed under him, then glanced up to his pleading face when he was satisfied. “What’s wrong baby? Can’t manage what I asked of you?” He asked, causing the puppy to squirm, quickly shaking his head no. 

 

It was noon, which was when Lance and Keith would cuddle together on the couch before they upped the mood later in the night. However, Keith had a nasty little habit of peeing on his master during their cuddle sessions, so Lance decided he needed more house training. He now required him to pee on one of the puppy pads they had scattered throughout the house before he was allowed to cuddle. 

 

Apparently, Keith was a shy puppy. He was too embarrassed to go where he could be seen, which was why he’d taken to wetting himself in his master’s arms (the privacy of the bathroom was strictly off limits, puppies didn’t use toilets.) That was unacceptable though, he needed to be trained out of that. Keith was expected to pee on his pads, and every few hours his master would make him kneel over one and stay there till he did. 

 

Keith had been in the kitchen for nearly twenty minutes, squirming and whining while his master read his book, waiting for his puppy to go. At the pace they were going, it didn’t seem as if Keith would pee before their usual shenanigans. If he didn’t hurry up, he would lose out on that part of their play completely. 

 

“Do you not want me to play with you?” He asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone as he watched Keith’s eyes widen. The puppy frantically shook his head no, little tears beginning to spring into his eyes at the thought of losing his playtime. 

 

Lance cooed at that, sticking a bookmark inside his novel to keep his page as he stood and walked over to his boyfriend kneeling on the floor. He ran his fingers through the other’s hair, careful of the black ears at his crown, watching the way Keith’s tears escalated to aborted cries. “What are the tears for? All you have to do is pee on the pad like a good puppy and we cuddle and play later.” He said softly. 

 

Keith rose up a little on his knees, using the extra height to bury his face in the man’s lower stomach. Lance smiled at the action and let him hide, getting the hint. “Oh, is my puppy just being shy?” He cooed, getting a small nod in return. He brought one hand down to rest on the other’s nape, feeling him breathe a sigh into his stomach at the grounding pressure. Getting lost in the feeling, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s hips, wanting to feel more of his master. 

 

“Ah ah, down.” Lance commanded with a disappointed click of his tongue. Keith whined at that, pulling his head away from the man’s stomach just enough to timidly gaze up at him. When he saw the serious look on his partner’s face he hid into his belly again and reluctantly got down. 

 

With Keith kneeling properly again, the brunette whispered soft encouragements to him, urging him to go. “Come on sweetheart, I know you need to go potty. I can see it, your belly’s all tight. Won’t it feel better once you go? It’ll feel so good and hot and you’ll feel so relieved…” 

 

Keith whimpered at his master’s words, a few drops of pee dribbling from his prick, falling silently to the pad below. Lance continued encouraging him, saying, “There we go. Let it all out now.” 

 

After a few seconds Keith complied, the dribbling quickly turning to a full, strong stream that created a low hiss as it hit the pad and was absorbed into it, turning the white fabric gold as it puffed up and soaked with the liquid. The puppy panted as he went, both from the release and embarrassment, until he was finally empty a minute later. 

 

Lance waited until the last few drops finished before he moved away, eliciting a small whine from Keith. “Good boy.” He said, causing his boyfriend’s cheeks to heat up at the praise. “Look at what you did.” He commanded softly, watching as the puppy glanced down at the thoroughly soaked pad, his face heating even more at the sight. “Not a single drop spilled. I’m so proud of you.” 

 

Keith looked up at him with a shocked expression, surprised to be getting so much praise for such a simple action. Usually, Lance reserved praise for after their play was over and Keith was too exhausted to do much more than listen and drink up the attention. It seemed out of place for his master to be praising him for this.

 

Seeing the slight disconnect, Lance crouched down in front of his partner and held his chin in one hand, gently bringing the pet’s eyes to his own. “This is what I want from you. If you can use your pads like you’re supposed to I’ll give you a treat. How does that sound?” 

 

Keith was confused as to what he meant by ‘a treat,’ but once he saw his master sinking lower and felt a wet warmth envelope his prick, he excitedly nodded yes. 


End file.
